


Warmth

by Zdenka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eärendil returns home to Elwing. (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elwing_alcyone's prompt at [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : "The Silmarillion, Elwing/Earendil, Bird Girl and the Man Who Followed the Sun (Velma Wallis)."

It is cold and vast, the waterless sea upon which he sails. The vessel of the sun sails here too, but her warmth does not reach him. The moon's light is beautiful but chill. All night he journeys, with only the other stars for company. Then at last, at last he comes in sight of the tower, and Elwing rises gladly to meet him on white wings. As she touches the deck, her feathers fall away and she stands, lovely, in her own form before him. He clasps his wife to his breast, and her embrace warms him all through.


End file.
